In microscopy it is greatly advantageous, for example for analyzing fast physiological reactions, to detect from a sample plane the detection light of different wavelengths simultaneously using different surface detector elements. A three-chip color camera, for example, can be used for this. In the case of such a camera, the incident light is directed by means of a multipart prism of complex construction, which contains a plurality of color filters, to three sensors in a wavelength-specific manner. Each point of the object is simultaneously detected accurate to the pixel by the three sensors, so that from the data obtained, an RGB signal, for example, can be generated for each pixel. The accuracy of the adjustment and positioning of the individual components must be particularly good in this case.